Brother Possessive
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: On the hunt of the infamous Riddick, the Johns brothers decide to play a little game. Though all games end when they finally come face to face with Riddick. Explicit. Incest. Slash. Johns/Brian. *The Brothers Johns series; Part 3*


"You sure?" Billy inquired, looking over his brother's shoulder to where he was reprogramming the ship.

"When have I ever let you down?" Brian responded with a cheeky grin. That got him a shove to the shoulder. When he pouted though, the dirty blonde leaned down and kissed his cheek. "That's better," he said, smile returning. "And to answer your question, yes I'm sure."

The pair had broken off from Boss and his team after reaching a point in their hunt where they were unsure which trail to follow. They had two different leads that emerged and so they split. They were on strict orders from their dad that if they found Riddick, to call the team in and just trail. They were supposed to wait on back-up, not that either had any intention of doing just that.

They wanted to prove to Boss they could handle things on their own- as if their hunting records hadn't been proof enough already. Catching Riddick all on their own though? That would make Boss finally see that his sons were plenty capable by themselves.

Toombs had come up dry on his end, having gone a third direction with his crew of four. The ex-marine had been surprised to see Brian and Billy show up with their father on Taurus. It was only too bad they didn't have time for a proper reunion. However, Riddick wasn't going to just sit by while they hung out in bars, so, they all agreed to meet later after the capture was successful.

"Dad's still on his trail?" Billy inquired.

"I'm telling you, it's false. He's on someone else." The brothers were getting close to their prey. The question was whether it was actually Riddick, or another con with a similar description and MO. When the scent came up cold on their latest stop, Brian had picked their direction of travel like picking from a hat- at least that's what it had seemed like to Billy, but his brother insisted there was a method to his madness.

"I trust you, Bri," he assured, nuzzling into his brother's neck. He placed a few kisses there and Brian sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the attention. "Since you have the destination set and the logs updated…" Billy nipped at the skin behind his ear. "Why don't we go keep breaking in the new bed?"

Billy had to begrudgingly admit that his father and Dahl had picked out an amazing new ship for them. It had more space, allowing for a private room to sleep in, a galley kitchen and eating nook, on top of the normal transport area. The cargo bay afforded some more room too, so it fit their bikes and more gear easier. Between that, and the large fuel reserves, they could do deeper space runs with ease.

The bed had been a surprise though. They figured Dahl suspected when they'd gotten a ship with only a single cabin, and then had the twin cots replaced with an actual mattress. Boss just shrugged it off, saying they deserved a comfortable bed and there was no way to fit two in that space, so they would just have to deal. His sons only gave him a thankful smile in return.

"I like the way you think," Brian replied, latching onto his brother as soon as he stood up. They shared a passionate kiss and when they parted there was a cheeky grin on the blonde's face.

"I dunno that I like that look," Billy ventured, knowing full well the younger had something brewing in his head.

"Well, y'know that little fantasy I mentioned awhile back?" His fingers were traveling under Billy's shirt teasingly.

"Yeeeah?" Brian raised his brow, and his brother got the hint. "Now?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Billy shook his head, but then a predatory grin crossed his face. "Well, if we're gonna do this…" He pushed his brother a little roughly, sending him back into the wall. "Then I know which part _I _want."

Smirking, Brian replied, "Gonna gimme a head start?" It wasn't the ideal setting for this game- this _fantasy_-of Brian's that he had suggested trying out. All the same, it was sure to be fun. Who said that they couldn't try new things? After ten years they were still experimenting with fresh ideas to spice things up in bed- sometimes they worked, sometimes not.

"I suppose it's only fair." Billy watched as his younger brother slipped away. He wouldn't give him long though, because honestly there weren't many places to hide.

After a minute or so, the dirty blonde began the hunt for his "convict." Billy brought his pistol out, though he had dropped the magazine and emptied the chamber- there was no reason to take chances with a loaded gun. He carefully cleared the corners, not wanting _someone_ to get the drop on him.

Making it to the cargo hold, he heard the slight _ting _of metal on metal. He cautiously made his way over, only to hear a creak behind him just in time to find Brian ready to pounce. The gun swung around and ended up pointed right at his head, much to the blonde's shock. His eyes widened and he held out his hands to the side in a show of surrender, staring down the barrel.

Brian shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to feel about his own brother pointing a gun at him. On one hand he felt a sense of betrayal, but there was also a rush of adrenaline and- guilty enough- arousal at how confident and strong Billy looked in that moment. Getting over his initial shock when Billy stepped closer, Brian's expression turned sly. "Took you long enough to find me," he goaded.

As Billy opened his mouth to reply, Brian moved. His forearm impacted his brother's, moving the gun to the side. It left the elder open and Brian's foot impacted his chest, sending him reeling backward. He took off up the couple stairs, heading for another part of the ship.

Growling, Billy regained his balance and flew after him, though he took an opposite path. When Brian rounded the corner, he found he'd been cut off. Although rather than try to hold him at gunpoint, this time Billy blindsided him, slamming him into the wall before taking him to the ground.

Brian grunted, trying to fight back. One arm was pinned under his body, the other grasping for the gun. While Billy tried to bring him to heel, the younger hooked his leg around his, using it as leverage to roll them. He slammed the hand holding the gun onto the floor, forcing Billy to drop it with a yelp. The advantage didn't hold out though as Brian was flipped back onto his stomach almost immediately.

Billy was sitting on his lower back, legs pinning him behind the knees and hands on his wrists, blunt nails digging in. He growled right into Brian's ear, "Don't try anything stupid like that again."

Brian gulped, all earlier bravado gone once he found himself well and truly subdued. He forgot how merciless his brother could be when it came to take downs, and he was being reminded the hard way. "Fine," he grunted, trying to shift to be more comfortable, but Billy's weight only came down on him more. "You win."

The dirty blonde was pretty smug as he twisted his prisoner's arms behind his back. "I know. I _always _win."

Brian felt the metal around his wrists and shivered. "Please," he whimpered, hearing the telltale click of cuffs.

The other man flipped him over, hand on his chest still holding him down as he kept on one knee, the other foot planted on the ground at the blonde's hip. "Please what?" he snapped.

"You don't have to do this…"

"Yeah?" Billy inquired with a raised brow.

"Yeah… Just lemme go."

The merc chuckled at that. "Let you go? Nuh-uh…" Billy leaned down so they were nose to nose. "You're _mine_," he growled out, and he could feel the shiver pass through the man beneath him, and heard the cut off moan. "Like that idea, huh?"

"Please…" Brian whispered again. His eyes had fluttered closed when Billy came in closer, but they were locked onto him now. "I'll do whatever you want."

Billy's grin was certainly suggestive, and Brian wriggled a bit under him so he could pull his body up. He carefully nibbled on Billy's jaw, breathing in his scent. There was a pleased hum from the dirty blonde, which encouraged the other. He licked around the shell of his ear before suggesting, "Why don't you take the chains off?"

The elder sat back up, smirking. "I've got a better idea." He grabbed hold of the front of Brian's shirt, hauling him to his feet. "Get moving," he ordered, shoving him along.

They entered the prisoner hold of the ship, right off the main cabin and crew areas. There was room enough to transport four convicts, five if they got creative. Billy was going to test just that. Holding onto the cuffs, he grabbed hold of some longer chains and other restraints from the supply locker and then pushed Brian against the back wall.

"Stay," he spoke firmly, his hard gaze brokering no argument. Brian only nodded, biting his lower lip. He was shifting a bit, wondering just what the other had in mind.

New shackles were put onto each of his wrists, the heavy kind that chain ran through, and those chains were pulled to either side of him and wrapped around a support. Then the cuffs were undone and discarded, allowing Brian to bring his arms down to his sides. Next was a pair of ankle cuffs of the same nature, once again chained to either support with very little play to it.

Caught and restrained, Billy took a moment to look over his prize. "You're awful pretty, y'know," he purred, fingers running under his chin.

Brian growled, snapping at his fingers which got him a backhand. The blonde cursed softly, looking back up and catching Billy's eye. Hair all mussed, a trickle of blood at the corner of his lip, his prisoner looked truly debauched.

Surging forward, their lips connected and Billy tasted the blood, lapping at it. Not that Brian was being passive- far from it as he pressed into him, hands attempting to reach for him. When he couldn't, he growled in frustration, biting at the merc's lip.

A hand came up and wrapped around Brian's throat, squeezing tightly. Blue-grey eyes _burned _into him, a snarl playing on Billy's lips. "I think you're forgetting your place," he spoke through clenched teeth. He increased the pressure, listening to the wheezing noise the other was making. He was careful not to overdo it, not wanting to hurt Brian.

Knowing his point was made, he backed off a bit, though still retained _just enough _pressure to keep the blonde's senses heightened. Brian sucked in the air gratefully and then moaned, pushing into Billy's hand. "Kinky shit, aren't you?" the merc taunted, giving a quick squeeze on his neck before letting go.

Whimpering at the loss of contact, Brian ended up stumbling forward a bit but the chains kept him standing. He hadn't been sure what to expect when he suggested this role-play idea, but it certainly hadn't been this. Whereas he'd been picturing something playful, Billy had spun it into a power game. Although, Brian wasn't complaining, and was actually shocked to find he was growing aroused by the treatment.

Likewise, Billy felt as though he were walking a fine line. This was his little brother he was smacking around, not some convict- despite what they were playing at. If Brian wanted him to stop, he would in a heartbeat. That was the thing though- Brian was practically begging for more, continuing to instigate. There was a fire in those icy eyes and Billy couldn't deny that having his lover completely at his mercy was somehow turning him on.

"That all you got?" Brian taunted, smirking as the merc's eyes stopped roving his body to look him in the eye.

"Y'know, I've got better uses for that mouth of yours," he mentioned. He huffed, adding, "Though we've already established you like to _bite _so I think we'll skip that and go straight to the _real _fun."

The look on Billy's face caused a full body shiver and Brian bit back a moan as the other stepped back into his space, grabbing his chin roughly. He couldn't hold it back though as teeth clamped onto the side of his neck. Hands trailed down his body before starting at his pants. His jeans were shoved down with his boxers, and he hissed as fingers and nails dug into his hips.

Billy pressed closer, feeling the other's arousal and smirking against his neck. "I think someone likes being punished…" He pulled Brian to him sharply, swallowing his surprised gasp at the friction with a forceful kiss. Moving to the other side of his neck, Billy bit down again before tugging at the younger's erection.

Brian squirmed, moaning loudly. He wanted more and didn't mind asking for it. "_Please _Billy," he begged. "Need more."

That got him a swift swat on the ass and Brian yelped. "You'll get more when I say so," Billy said. "I don't think you've quite earned the right to come yet." He removed his hand from Brian's leaking erection pointedly, ignoring the blonde's whimpers.

Billy slipped between the chains to move around behind him. He grabbed hold of Brian's hips again, kicking his feet further apart and yanking him backwards. "Now, if you want this to go _nicely_… you won't bite." He presented his fingers in front of Brian's face, nails digging into his skin with the other hand threateningly as he added, "Otherwise, I'll happily take you dry."

Brian swallowed, giving a small nod as he took the merc's fingers in and sucked on them. He swirled his tongue around them, delighting in the small moan Billy let out. He could feel the ache of his hip where the other kept squeezing, knowing there would be bruises afterward- and didn't that picture just make his dick throb even more.

Billy had to restrain himself between his brother's teasing tongue and the way he was rubbing against his clothed erection. It finally got to be too much and he unbuckled his own cargos, shucking them down to his thighs. Pulling his fingers back, he gave his captive lover no warning before sliding a finger inside his passage. Though he quickly added a second, not missing the moans from his partner.

Even with being rough, Brian could tell his brother was still being cautious. He felt the fingers stretching him, searching inside him. When Billy brushed over his prostate, the blonde clenched down around his fingers, feeling a spark go straight up his spine. He thought he would come right then, but to his dismay, the elder's other fingers were circled tight around the base of his cock, preventing him from doing just that.

Whimpering, Brian thrust back onto the fingers before rocking forward, begging for friction. Billy had other ideas though. "I said you could come when I said you could come," he reminded darkly. "And you're not gonna come until you have me all inside you." Brian only moaned again, pressing back in invitation.

Billy chuckled at the blonde's blatant wantonness. As much as he was enjoying the tease though, his own dick was aching and leaking precome, needing some attention of its own. He removed his fingers, lining himself up. He pressed against Brian's opening, holding tight to his hips so he couldn't push back like he wanted to.

He spoke right into Brian's ear, "Now be a good slut and take it all," before slamming inside him with one thrust. Brian screamed, and as the sound tore from his throat, his brother stiffened. He had a small moment of panic, but then Brian was pushing back and caused him to groan loudly. "Fuckin' tight."

Brian rolled his hips again, wanting more- anything, everything, just as long as Billy kept moving. Not that his elder brother made him beg, slamming into his with reckless abandon. The pace was punishing, and more marks were put on his flesh, be them from nails, teeth, or bruises. The blonde felt _every one_, moaned and bucked harder against the body behind him, filling him whole. He seemed to be constantly teetering on the edge, both wanting to come yet not wanting it to be over either.

"Who do you belong to?" Billy growled into his ear.

Moaning, Brian replied breathily, "You. Always you Billy."

That seemed to do it, as with a couple more thrusts Billy emptied his seed into his brother, biting onto his neck where it dipped down to his shoulder. It was enough to make Brian come hard, seeing flashes of white behind his eyes. He screamed his brother's name, feeling well and truly claimed.

Brian stood there on wobbly legs, leaning against the chains for support. It took Billy a moment, placing a few gentle kisses against sweat-soaked skin, before he asked, "You ok?"

Voice wrecked, the younger answered, "Yeah." Billy was hiking his pants back up, being as gentle as possible before taking care of his own. "That was… Wow…"

He felt the shackles on his wrists give way and heard his brother chuckling. "I'd say so," was his amused reply, the hint of drawl there that he tended to get when completely relaxed. Brian only smiled softly, always glad when it was _him _that could make Billy so comfortable.

After his legs were released, he stumbled a bit, but Billy was right there to catch him. "Easy now, baby," he murmured. He spun Brian around to face him, pulling their bodies flush. One arm went around the blonde's waist. The other hand brushed the hair from his forehead, putting a soft kiss there. "I've got you."

Brian leaned into him gratefully. "I love you," he whispered into his neck, placing his lips there afterward.

Closing his eyes, Billy only held him closer. "Love you too, Bri."

They stayed that way for a few moments longer before Brian found himself being scooped up bridal style to be taken back to their room. Normally the younger would have put up a fuss, but as it stood he'd take all the help he could get seeing as how his legs still felt weak and bed sounded _very _good. So, he simply nuzzled into Billy's throat, arms wrapped around his neck.

When he was laid out on the bed, he looked up to find his brother appeared worried. Billy brushed his cheek gently. "You sure you're ok? Didn't mean to hurt you." Brian silenced his concern- even if it was founded- by pulling him down for a kiss. It was slow and sensual, filled with love.

Billy smiled as they parted, convinced that his brother was as alright as he claimed to be. He'd been so worried he'd hurt him, and not just physically. There'd be time to talk it all over later. For the time being, he wanted Brian rested and recovered.

He grabbed a rag to clean them up, changing into his sleep pants. Wiggling Brian out of his jeans without hurting his stinging rear was a bit harder, but they managed. Once he too was in his soft pajama bottoms, Brian sighed in contentment. "I didn't mind that y'know," he mentioned as Billy slid into bed with him.

The elder met his gaze, carding fingers through his hair. "Was worried I went too far."

Brian shook his head. "I trust you, Billy. You know that." The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk as he added, "Kindda liked it."

"Yeah, me too," he admitted. He grabbed the scruff of Brian's neck. "Though I don't think I could do that very often." Hurting his brother wasn't anything he wanted to do, and that had been pushing it. He knew people who went far more extreme in bed, but there was no way he could be one of them.

As though reading his mind, Brian scooted closer to him, arm going around his waist. "Well, we don't gotta do the hitting and that again, but the rough stuff wasn't bad. Just handlin' me less gentle and all."

Billy smiled a bit at that. "But you know I like to treat you special… 'Cause you are."

Brian rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny he liked the sentiment all the same. "I know. But we've gotten a bit rough before too. Just nothin' like that." As the dirty blonde was considering it he reminded, "I enjoyed it. Wouldn't be bad every once and a while."

"M'k Bri," he relented, kissing his softly. "Maybe I'll even let you try being the aggressor next time." Brian's eyes twinkled at that, tongue darting out to wet his lips, just thinking of the possibilities. "No chains," he added quickly upon seeing that look. He wasn't keen on the idea of being tied up.

Chuckling, Brian replied, "Only what you're comfortable with Billy-boy." That got him a swat on his ass cheek that was still stinging and he hissed. Billy gave him a kiss though and all was forgiven. They were both smiling when they curled up with one another and fell asleep.

And if Brian started to get hard every time he caught sight of the marks or brushed against one of the bruises in the days that followed, well no one could really blame him.

* * *

The bar was seedy, smoke hanging in the air like a haze, bodies bumping together- sometimes on purpose, sometimes causing a fight. It was just the type of place Riddick liked, dark with shady clientele. He weaved his way to the bar, ordering a shot. Throwing it back, he slammed the glass to the counter, calling for a beer.

Turning to lean back against the bar, Riddick surveyed the area. As soon as he walked in, he had quickly located all the exits and escape routes, as well as the general layout- force of habit. Now as he scoped out the people, he found his eyes locking on to one individual in particular.

In a back booth, half in the shadows, there was a blonde male sitting alone. He had a pretty face, and unruly curls that Riddick couldn't help but want to run his fingers through. Across the crowded space it was hard to make out all the details, so he decided to take a closer look.

That closer look put him right next to the blonde's table. The man looked up at him, cocking his head to the side. His eyes were a brilliant blue and Riddick had to admit he was even prettier up close. "Help you?" he inquired, an easy-going attitude about him.

Pulling up his goggles, Riddick smirked. "Join ya?" When the blonde nodded, he slid into the seat across from him.

"Nice eyes," the other man complimented before taking a swig of beer. Riddick licked his lower lip, watching the way his lips wrapped around the bottle. Damn, it had been way too long since he'd fucked someone. Usually he would have hit the local whorehouse, but finding a willing- or semi-willing- partner outside of one was always better. They weren't used up, and they were free. Plus it was harder to find men in those places.

Sure, he liked a woman as much as the next guy, but there were days where soft, supple skin and curves just wouldn't do. Sometimes he preferred the sharp edges, and muscles, and a body that could take more punishment. This guy was lean and strong- he'd be able to take what Riddick wanted to do in the sheets about now, which was a nice hard fuck. It was a bonus in his opinion that the guy was rather beautiful.

He couldn't help but notice the faded bruises at his throat, seeing the heat through his special eyesight to where blood was pooled there. There were scratches and bites that were practically healed as well- most likely not noticeable to the naked eye. He could see them though, between his eyes, and the fact the man was wearing a mesh cut-off that didn't leave much of his body to the imagination.

Riddick had to confess, the guy was well-built, and that only furthered his suspicions that he got those marks willingly. Then again, perhaps he'd just been in a fight, though admittedly he was hoping for the former.

"Y'know my eyes are up here," the stranger mentioned, and when Riddick returned his gaze to his face, the man was smirking.

A feral grin spread across his own face then. "Well, your eyes are nice too," he offered. "Kindda wonderin' what the rest of that body looks like though."

"Oh really?" he inquired with a raised brow. "Why don't you find out?" The blonde stood then, and Riddick was made privy to the rest of his outfit- a pair of tight leather pants that he wonder how in the world he fit into, but damn did they look good. He licked his lips and the man chuckled. "Like what you see?"

The convict reached out a hand, holding onto his hip as he too stood up. "Think I may need to see a bit more before I can decide."

The blonde grinned, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I'm stayin' at a place nearby," he offered. His eyes were hooded when he pulled away. When Riddick nodded in agreement, Brian led them outside. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

Riddick was surprised when he was shoved playfully into the side of the bar, a coy grin on the blonde's face. "I like to know whose name I'm screaming…"

Grinning, he purred out, "Riddick."

The blonde hummed before offering, "Brian." He licked his lips teasingly and Riddick couldn't help himself, leaning in to kiss him. It was odd, given he usually wasn't one for kissing, but damn if the man didn't look completely fuckable and _wanting. _Brian was smiling as they parted, taking his hand to lead him off down the dark street.

The motel was as cheap and musty as the bar itself had been, but it was close and had a bed. That's really all Riddick cared about. His eyes roved over the man's form again. Those long legs were going to be great wrapped around Riddick's waist, that strong body bowing under his.

When they got in the room, Brian grabbed hold of Riddick's tank, pulling him in flush. "So, you got the goods we'll need?" he inquired. The convict smirked, eyes never leaving the blonde's as he pulled a condom from his back pocket. He was prepared.

Brian gave him a bright grin, pulling him towards the bed. "You top I hope," he said, adjusting himself as Riddick settled between his legs. He answered by ripping open the condom with his teeth, more than ready to get things started.

As those legs wrapped around his waist, hand twisting in his shirt, drawing him closer, Riddick completely missed the other presence in the room. Sloppy, and he paid for it with a blade to his throat. He growled, realizing immediately that he'd been had.

A voice hissed in his ear, "No one touches my baby brother."

"Not a baby," said blonde grunted back, still holding onto Riddick. That was when he noticed Brian had pulled a pistol, most likely from under the pillow, when the other had moved in.

Despite the situation, Riddick smirked at that. He graveled out suggestively, "No. You. Are. Not."

That only seemed to incite the man's brother and the last thing Riddick recalled was a sharp crack to the base of his skull before everything went dark.

* * *

"Heavy fucking prick," Billy grumbled once they had Riddick chained up on the ship.

Brian snorted. "Then maybe you shouldn't have knocked him the fuck out and we wouldn't have had to drag 'im."

"Don't gimme that. Fucker deserved it." Billy growled, pulling his brother in close. "Had his damn hands all over you."

"That was kindda the plan," he shot back, yanking his arm away and walking to the cockpit. "Let's just get in the air and off to Tangiers."

Billy sighed, sending one final glare back at the unconscious convict before trailing his brother.

* * *

Brian heaved a sigh of relief as they disconnected with their father. That had been… eventful. Although he really shouldn't have expected anything less from Boss. He was worried, understandably so, but that didn't stop the brothers from being defensive all the same.

"_You did WHAT?!" Boss yelled through the comms, making them both flinch._

"_We've got Riddick," Billy repeated, "and we're headed to Tangiers now."_

"_I swear, when I get my hands on you two…"_

"_We were careful Dad," Brian tried to smooth over._

"_Yeah? Well you ain't old enough not to get grounded!" Boss growled. Before either could reply, he threw his hands up in frustration. "I can't handle this right now. I'll see you at Tangiers." With that, the feed cut._

"That could have gone better," Brian was telling his brother as he turned to leave the small cockpit just big enough for two. He wasn't expecting Billy to grab hold of him, pulling him back with an intense expression on his face. "Wha-?"

"He touched you," Billy interrupted, looking him over carefully. Admittedly, his little brother looked absolutely delectable in that ensemble- and he'd be wearing it again if Billy had anything to say about it- but it hadn't been Billy's hands on him, hadn't been his eyes roving over the plains of his body. "_Nobody _touches you but me. You're _mine._"

With a roll of his eyes, Brian replied, "Of course I am. Why are you being so weird about this?"

Billy didn't have an answer, just that he knew he felt enraged when he saw Riddick leering at his brother, putting his hands where they didn't belong. He was a possessive bastard, but frankly he didn't care. He was going to remind Brian just who his lover was, and that no one was taking his place.

He surged forward, kissing him deeply. Gasping in surprise, Brian had a tongue slip into his mouth. They each moaned as their groins came together, both already half hard. Their bodies were truly trained to the other- though after ten years they supposed they should be.

"Love you, baby," Billy murmured in his ear, moving to suck on his neck. Brian tipped his head back, allowing better access as he leaned against the wall. Billy's hand came down, grabbing his ass before moving further down to his thigh and urging the blonde to hike his leg up onto his hip. He sighed happily, rolling his hips into his brother.

Blinking through the haze, Riddick had been stirred into consciousness by yelling, but he couldn't really make anything out. As things came better into focus, he was aware of Brian's voice and that of his brother. When his eyes finally decided to cooperate, he could see them through the low light of the skiff that he found himself chained in- which meant they were _mercs_, not just some punk hustlers looking for quick credits.

That wasn't exactly what he was choosing to focus on. What was far more interesting was the sight of the pair in front of him. They were all over each other, and not in a way he would have ever expected. Riddick had to wonder if that was really the same man he'd heard sneak up on him at the motel. Surely they couldn't be…

"Billy," Brian moaned. He used his body weight and leg to flip their positions, threading his fingers into dirty blonde curls. He attacked Billy's mouth with abandon, arms wrapping around the blonde in turn. "Still yours," he assured. "Always."

"No one touches my brother," the other grunted.

"Could say the same 'bout you," he griped back. "Don't think I didn't notice those whores eyeballing you."

That caused the elder to grin, a cunning smile that was fit for a predator. It was then Riddick couldn't deny the family resemblance. And this Billy was just about as gorgeous as his brother- a chiseled jaw, strong, solid build. It was a different beauty from Brian's, but beauty none-the-less.

Brian nibbled along his brother's jaw, enjoying the little breathy noises the other made. Hands started to roam and he knew he'd effectively calmed Billy's frayed nerves, made him relax. All the same, he knew it was bound to be a rather explosive time in their bedroom that evening.

"Let's go to bed," Billy managed. The ship had all the flight information plugged in and it would be a while before they hit Tangiers. Besides, he had some reclaiming to do.

"I like the way you think," Brian answered, allowing his brother to get off the wall. As they wandered past Riddick though, he asked, "Think we should try to wake 'im? You knocked him pretty good."

The dirty blonde rolled his eyes. "Screw 'im. He's still breathin'. We'll worry 'bout 'im later." All he cared about was getting in his brother's pants. And if the damn convict _did _die, well, he was still worth half the bounty and it'd be no skin off Billy's back.

Riddick barely bit back the growl at what the merc said, but kept up his facade of playing possum until they were back in their cabin. Given his superior hearing, he was able to hear every pleasured noise, and fuck if it wasn't a turn on. He didn't want to be aroused by the pair, but it was hard not to be. His own dick certainly wasn't cooperating either, not as though he could do anything to get relief- damn the chains. Somehow, it made him only want the pair more, and wasn't _that _a disturbing picture.

When Brian was laid back naked onto their bed, he felt his brother's fingers start to wander, apparently not in the mood for foreplay that night. As a finger tried to breach him though he yelped in pain and pulled away. The look of utter devastation on Billy's face was enough to have the blonde shushing him immediately.

"I hurt you," Billy whispered, looking ashamed as his eyes drifted away, unable to look at him.

"It's ok," he tried to assure, pulling him in close as he sat up all the way. "I'm apparently just still sore is all. You know damn well you didn't do any real damage." It had only been a few days since they'd had their rough play, but Billy had checked him _thoroughly _the next day, his whole body, taking careful note of any scrape or bruise and lamenting over anything he thought had gone too far.

"Don't ever want you to hurt baby," he murmured, lips pressing against his neck.

"I know," Brian replied, petting his hair and kissing his temple. Trying to get them back in the mood he whispered, "Why don't you let me take you tonight?" He knew his brother wanted to mark him, claim him, but perhaps Billy would be just as satisfied with this.

Apparently not opposed to the idea, Billy pulled away, grinning that devilish way he had of doing. He pressed on Brian's chest so he'd lie back on the bed again. "A'right, Bri." Adjusting himself so he was straddling the blonde he added, "I like the way you think." It wouldn't be quite the same as what he had in mind, but he couldn't deny the appeal all the same.

Wasting no time, Brian grabbed the lubricant that was just sitting on the nightstand- and really, what did _that _say about their sex life?- and put some on his fingers. "How do you want it?" the younger asked, pressing a finger inside Billy's channel.

Billy bit onto his lower lip a moment before his tongue snaked out. He hummed as he rocked forward a bit, thinking it over. Another finger slipped inside him and he let out a soft moan. "Just like that, Bri," he whispered. He wanted slow that night, just him and Brian and the reaffirmation that they belonged to each other and no one else.

Seeming to get that, Brian nodded, rolling his pelvis up to tease along his brother's backside. His fingers continued to stretch and prepare him, feeding off the soft, breathy moans Billy made. When he finally slid inside the warm heat, they were both lost to the pleasure.

Leaning down, Billy captured his brother's lips. They stayed that way for a bit, trading lazy kisses as Brian rocked his hips in a gentle rhythm. A contented sigh escaped the elder's lips and he murmured against the others lips, "Love you."

Brian smiled. "Love you too, Billy-boy." He only had a chance to huff in reply as Brian renewed their kissing, passion seeping into it. Wrapping his arms around Billy's waist, Brian used his abdomen muscles to sit up, tucking his legs to the side.

Gasping as he was penetrated deeper, it settled into a long moan. Brian kissed along his neck, tongue snaking out to taste his skin. The dirty blonde just tilted his head back, mouth open in pleasure, giving his brother better access. His nails scraped down along Brian's back before coming back up and tangling into his hair. Brian moaned against his skin and shifted their positions again.

This time, Billy was tilted back to lay, the blonde still sitting back on his haunches. The elder just hummed at the pleasurable feelings coursing through him, letting Brian have full control. It felt good to just let go, to just allow himself to be lost in the moment. And his brother never let him down. He always knew exactly what to do at any given time to please him, and this occasion was no exception.

Legs locking around Brian's waist, he was pulled in closer, deeper. Even so, the slow and sensual pace never changed, never faltered. Together they continued to ride the waves of pleasure, the buildup to release both agony and sweet desire. When they finally reached the peak, they fell over the edge- just as always, jumping in with both feet, side by side.

* * *

After their quick orgasm-induced nap, Riddick was once again feigning sleep when he heard footsteps approaching. He wasn't expecting the shock of cold that flooded over him as water hit him. Snarling, Riddick stood, coming to the end of his chains. In front of him was the elder brother, empty bucket in hand and a cocky grin on his face.

"Billy!" Riddick heard to the side, the blonde joining them. "What the hell? I said make sure he was alright!"

"Yeah, well," he chuckled, eyes never leaving Riddick. "You never said how." He tossed the bucket aside, letting it clatter along the floor.

"You're such an ass," Brian growled out before stomping off towards the galley area, not that that seemed to affect the dirty blonde in front of him.

This close, Riddick could _smell _him, the heady scent of a male with something sweet. It was mixed intimately so with the aroma of his brother and the smell of sex. Face to face with Billy for the first time and he was afforded a much better view of his features. Yeah, he was easy on the eyes alright.

Shivering from a cold draft over his wet skin, Riddick growled again in frustration. "You are so mine when I get out of these Pretty Boy." If possible, the smirk only grew, feral and challenging.

* * *

Billy had been in the pilot seat for a while, and his younger brother had finished with lunch. When Brian walked by Riddick however, the convict leapt out. He'd broken his restraints somehow and now had Brian pulled back against his chest, one arm snaked around his waist and the other holding his throat, giving it a bit of squeeze in warning when he yelped.

Immediately, the elder brother was out of his seat, pointing his handgun straight at Riddick's head. The convict clucked his tongue though, using Brian's body as a shield. "I believe I was promised a good fuck," he graveled out into the blonde's ear, and Billy watched his brother pale. "And I plan to get it."

Growling, Billy had the convict's full attention. However there was nothing he could do with Brian in the way. Not that his brother was completely helpless. Angered, the blonde slammed the heel of his boot to Riddick's instep, left elbow landing in his gut. Brian reached up at the same time with his right hand, grabbing the wrist that held his throat and dug his thumb into the pressure point there, twisting to get from the convict's grasp.

Brian was successful, though only for a short time. Riddick moved quicker than any person either merc had seen before, and reacted just as efficiently as the blonde had. He used his heavier form and Brian's own momentum to twist him. He was slammed into the wall previously at Riddick's back, arm coming under Brian's chin to pin him by his neck, their faces inches from each other.

Riddick smirked, silver eyes burning into him. "Nice try," he spoke in amusement. His voice dropped even lower as he added suggestively, "I like danger as much as beauty."

Before anything could happen, a gun barrel was shoved into Riddick's lower spine and Billy was growling out, "I'll happily make you unable to walk- or _fuck_- ever again."

"Lotta talk there merc," Riddick grunted back, tilting his head a bit so his eyes flashed towards Billy.

The dirty blonde pressed it even closer pointedly. "Try me."

With an irritated huff, Riddick took a half step back, letting Brian go and putting his hands up. His eyes locked with the blonde's after following his hand as it rubbed at his sore neck. "Nothin' y'ain't already used to I'm sure," the convict remarked, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

Billy was growling in warning as he rather roughly chained Riddick's hands together behind his back. Brian was scowling at the convict, blue eyes like fire as they narrowed. "We may be freaks, but there's no room for outsiders, _Riddick._"

Riddick didn't get the chance to reply as he was forced back into the lock-up chair once more, chains passing through the cuffs. Then his feet were secured. Billy wasn't taking any more chances, shoving a metal bit into the man's mouth, which muffled the growl when he added a collar, passing a chain through that as well.

The whole time his brother was doing that, Brian stood in front of Riddick, arms crossed and glaring. Finishing up with a blindfold, Billy stepped back to look over his work. "Think there's enough now?" Brain nodded. "All the same, I'm taking first watch."

He wrapped his arms around Brian, snuggling into his side. "You alright?" the elder inquired. Brian nodded, but his brother could feel the tension still in his body. "I've got you, Bri," he whispered, nuzzling into his cheek before kissing him softly there.

"I know." The blonde's words were so soft that Billy barely heard them. Brian was angry- at himself and at Riddick- for being attacked, as well as a hint of fear for getting caught off-guard.

"Come here," he implored, tugging Brian over to the small couch that tucked away into the wall at a moment's notice. He pulled Brian down into his lap, letting his younger brother cling to him. Billy murmured soft, comforting words in his ear, hand rubbing his arm, hip, thigh.

Brian remained curled up there until he drifted to sleep, his face streaked by silent tears that had fallen. It was clear he'd been more scared of what had happened than he let on, and it only made Billy hug him closer.

* * *

They couldn't get Riddick off their ship quick enough. Tangiers was more than happy to have him too. They removed the blindfold and bit in order to help ID the convict- and some crap about legalities with leaving him bound for so long.

Riddick's gaze found the pair of brothers that brought him in and he smirked. "I'll definitely be seeing you two later," he mused. Billy took a half step in front of his brother, and Brian's hand fell on the elder's hip. "Still gotta get what I was promised," he continued as a pair of guards started to lead him into lock-up. "And two's _much better _than one." He leered at the pair one last time to prove his point before they had him taken away.

Billy and Brian shared a concerned look at that. By the rep Riddick had, he was bound to escape at some point. With a threat like that, it was hard to tell if he would be coming after them to fight or fuck- perhaps both. Either way, it didn't sit well with the pair.

"We may have bitten off more than we can chew this time…" Brian mentioned.

As it so happened, Boss had beaten them there by a few hours, and had apparently heard of their arrival. He passed right by Riddick, barely giving him a second glance. Though they couldn't help but notice how the convict craned his neck to watch after him. No, Boss had _one _focus- them.

Rather than the lecture they expected though, Boss huffed, looking between them in exasperation. "Well, I hope you two have learned your lesson."

The brothers traded a look that spoke all- what an understatement_ that _was. "Yup," Billy agreed. "Never doing that again." He wasn't having Riddick anywhere _near _his brother- Boss could be sure of that.

/End

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, this series is becoming far too much fun. I blame (and thank) my gaggle of beta readers- especially MsWriter who keeps pushing for more. At the moment, there's two more parts planned and coming your way, so stay tuned for more!**


End file.
